


Blowjobs, Booze, and Bubble Baths

by Woollycas



Series: Season 15 codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e06 Golden Time, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Naked Castiel (Supernatural), lol that's actually a tag, spn 15x06, there are no blowjobs in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woollycas/pseuds/Woollycas
Summary: Episode Coda for 15x06. Dean and Cas talk in the bunker's bathroom.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 codas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516373
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Blowjobs, Booze, and Bubble Baths

Cas makes it back to the bunker in good time. It’s still early and he figures the brothers are probably still awake. He sits in the cab of his truck a full ten minutes contemplating his next move. Seeing Dean again is an inevitable part of getting back in the game. If he could delay that meeting —if he could delay the anger— he’d wait in the fading glow of the night sky indefinitely.

It’s a chilly night though, and his grace, fading to near non-existence after healing the boy, can’t keep the cold from seeping through his many layers. He rubs his aching hands together, closing his eyes in a brief act of gathering his strength. Eventually, he exits the truck, slamming the door behind him, and heads for the bunker.

It’s quiet inside. Sam isn’t in the library. Dean isn’t in the kitchen. He doesn’t check the Dean Cave. Instead, he heads for his room to drop off his few belongings. Once there, he toes off his shoes and sheds his trench coat. He grimaces at the ache in his shoulders and the dull throb in his lower back, from driving for so long.

The annoying human sensations are creeping back. He remembers them from before. Being human is hard. At one point —when Dean and him were better, when they were friends, family even —he often thought that maybe losing his grace wouldn’t be so bad. The inconvenience of urination wouldn’t have mattered so much if he was spending his life with Dean. He rubs at his eyes, wiping the emotion away. That’s in the past now.

He needs to work. He sees this now, and with it comes interacting with Dean. He doesn’t expect more. He’s here to work with Sam. He read the texts. He knows Sam holds no ill will towards him. He knows Sam is still a friend.

He sighs and removes his suit jacket next. He grabs some loungewear from his dresser —clothing Dean once loaned him in an effort to loosen him up. Might as well dress the part if he’s becoming human again. He has another thought and heads to the bunker’s bathroom. If he’s suffering the pains of a human, he might as well indulge in the nice parts of being human and take a nice long bubble bath. The brothers are gone. He has the bunker to himself.

Dean, more than once over the years made it sound like, on a sliding scale of pleasure, bubble baths were one step below blowjobs and booze. He has nothing to say about the former, but his experience with alcohol was quite pleasant at times.

He sets to work filling the tub with bath bubbles infused with lavender oil, the room filling with steam and calming scents. Cas lights a couple candles and removes the rest of his clothes. He tests the water and finds it a near perfect temperature, the sudsy liquid slipping through his fingers. He carefully slides under the bubbles, and into the warm abyss.

His eyes close as his head rests against the side of the tub, and he floats. He’s weightless, and his thoughts drift. The memory of flying floods his mind and his shoulders ache with the thought. He smiles though. It’s a pleasant feeling despite the loss of his wings. 

He gets no chance to allow his thoughts to drift further. A sound in the hallways forces his eyes open. Someone else is in the bunker.

Cas continues to float, splashing the water a bit with his hands, contemplating whether he should get out to investigate or continue the indulgence of the warm water.

The door to the bathroom opens. It’s Dean. He’s in his robe, and he stops when he sees Cas, his hand hovering over the doorknob.

“Cas?”

Cas has a brief thought of sinking beneath the surface of the water. He just stares at Dean though, feeling ridiculous, exposed. It was a bad idea coming back to the bunker. He moves to sit up, find his towel, run from Dean’s harsh glare.

His face isn’t harsh though, and his voice is soft.

“Are you taking a bubble bath? What are you doing home?”

Home.

“I’m..I’m sorry, Dean. I came back to help Sam. I didn’t know anyone was in the bunker.”

He abruptly stands to grab his towel on the side of the bathtub, and hears a garbled gasp from Dean. He looks up to see his face, red. The room is a bit steamy, Cas observes.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m getting out of your way.” He stands, his towel partially covering his nakedness, soap bubbles plopping into the water.

“No man. Fuck. Just…just enjoy your bath. I can come back. You, ah, stole my idea.”

Cas senses earnestness in Dean’s words, but isn’t sure. If they were on better terms, he’d suggest Dean join him, but Dean’s always been modest, and would probably chastise him for the dumb idea.

Cas makes his decision and continues to wrap the towel around his middle. He steps out of the tub, reaching for the pile of clothes sitting on a chair close to Dean.

“I came back to work with your brother. I have no desire to cause further issue with you. I will go.”

He starts to skirt around Dean when Dean holds his hand up and rests it on Cas’s arm.

“Cas, wait. Please.” Dean pulls his hand back suddenly, and huffs, his eyes flitting over Cas’s torso before darting back up to meet Cas’s eyes. “How are you able to keep going with all this?”

“With what?”

“I can’t trust a damn thing around me.”

Cas doesn’t know why Dean is talking to him. He wants to run back to his room —escape Dean.

“You’ve made it abundantly clear that all the mistakes I’ve made over the years are real. I’m sure you’ll figure out the rest in due time.” He sets his jaw firm, refusing to allow emotions to cloud his words.

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’m really spun out right now. I need you to hear me. I don’t have anyone else.”

Cas wants to say that Dean has his brother, but holds his tongue, and lets Dean continue.

“I…I’m sorry I said those things. I didn’t mean them, you know. You…you’re all I have. Sam, he’s, I have to watch out for him, always have. You though, we’re in this together.” Cas is startled by his words. Together?

Dean continues.

“You know I want you by my side in this fight, right? I just can’t believe it’s true that you’d choose me…that somehow God didn’t, uh, make one of his chosen angels manipulate what’s really happening.”

“I’m hardly a ‘chosen angel’, Dean. Chuck can barely talk to me.” He sighs, and reiterates what he told Dean before. “My grace is fading. I’m no angel.”

Cas watches Dean. He sees the slight hitch in his breath. His gaze lingers, and his eyes dart to Cas’s lips.

“I’m sorry.”

Cas doesn’t know if Dean is sorry for his harsh words or for Cas losing his grace. Either way, it’s overwhelming. Knowing Dean wants him by his side is overwhelming.

“Dean.”

He surges forward, capturing Dean’s lips in a kiss. He pulls back almost as fast, startled at his impulsive move. Dean’s eyes are wide. Cas’s heart beats faster.

“Do you believe me now when I say what we have together is real?”

“Yeah, okay.” Dean brings his hand up to grip the side of Cas’s neck. He stares at Cas for a long while, and then looks away, laughing slightly. “C’mere,” he says, and they kiss again, slowly.

They eventually part and Dean’s hand traces down Cas’s arm, holding his hand.

“No sense wasting that hot water.” He quirks his eyebrow and tugs them towards the tub. “Baths are one of the top three most pleasurable activities out there, after all.”

Noting no booze in the bathroom, and as they both slip beneath the pleasure of the bubbles, Cas wonders if they might cross off two of the three items on Dean’s list that evening.


End file.
